


念你的名字

by indulging1988



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: 一个俗不可耐的小故事，时间线大约是从19年郑州击掌数四天以后。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike, 獒龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	念你的名字

马龙获了2019国际乒联的最佳男运动员回到家已经是好几天以后了。

张继科当天早晨六点不到就醒了，在微信上问“晚上回来想吃什么我做”。

堪堪然中午马龙回了句“火锅吧，想吃火锅了”，看张继科没回他，十分钟以后又补了一句，“冬天就是该吃火锅嘛”。

张继科看到信息咂摸了一会这是出去吃还是在家吃的意思，没多时套了件羽绒服把手机往兜里一踹就出门买菜买肉。

马龙说想吃火锅了多半等于想吃肉了，别人不说但是张继科知道，马龙最近对自己的体型不是很满意。上次世界杯发布会完，马龙给张继科发粉丝拍的照片，说，他们都说我像小时候了。张继科回，让你把头发剃那么寸。马龙说，哎呀不是，他们是说我又有婴儿肥啦。

张继科哑了一会，想着怎么安慰马龙，结果被马龙抢了话问你是不是也嫌我胖了？这时候他才反应过来，马龙是在在意自己比之前胖了一点点这件事。

那天之后，马龙更加严格地执行营养师给他的配餐表，多余的碳水和肉类一口不进。

张继科每天看着餐桌上自己和对方盘子里的食物，第无数次想到关于“苦行僧”的比喻。他在想这究竟是众人脑中的臆想，还是马龙因为大众的比喻活成了苦行僧的样子。又或许他本就是一位修道士。

但不管怎么说，马龙想吃什么张继科一定会满足。菜市场转了两圈，张继科手里就多了红红白白五六个塑料袋，荤的素的都有，甚至还有一条鱼。

回家以后张继科就开着电视去厨房备菜，电视里恰好在重播那天ittf的颁奖典礼，颁奖的红双喜老总喊出马龙的名字，张继科恰好洗完菜，于是他关了水龙头去听马龙的获奖感言。

马龙最近一直沉迷于学英语，张继科说不好这是什么癖好，心里估摸着可能是被那句I'm made in China给刺激到了。三连冠当天不出意外马龙又上了热搜，张继科点进去看自是清一色的祝福与鼓励，可纵然如此他还是在一片美好祝愿中看到了几个不和谐的言论。张继科心里咯噔了一下，他知道自己能看到马龙必然也会看到，他想不明白，这种时刻说两句酸话能有什么好处不成，难道诋毁马龙这奖杯就是你的了吗？张继科纳闷，可还是放在了心上。

其实如果键盘侠骂的是张继科那他肯定看一看就过去了，可是骂马龙不行。张继科清楚马龙不象他一样得过且过，马龙对于所有领域都有一种我凡涉足我必极致的执拗，打乒乓球就要世界第一，喜欢钢铁侠就要集齐所有手办。

其实张继科觉得那样说出来挺好玩的，很captain龙，很中国特色，就好像圣勃莱德杯被马龙烙上了made in China的标记，荣耀且自豪。但是他知道马龙不这么想，他上网，就一定会去在意别人评价他的英语怎么样，像评价他的球技一样评价他还没那么熟练的英语。

很早之前，张继科就说过让马龙不要去看网上那些评论，可是马龙偏不听，流言蜚语漫天那阵马龙也有过濒临崩溃的时刻，被骂得狠了他才肯向张继科袒露一点点内心的想法：我不是特意想去看的，可是我越告诉自己不要看、那些人只是平白无故的黑子，我就越控制不住自己搜负面言论的手。马龙说，那些……赞美的话，太假了，也太千篇一律了，我看不下去，我觉得……他们说的不是我。

张继科明白马龙心里的结只能靠他自己解，旁人说再多也没用，可尽管如此张继科还是抱着他，一下一下地顺他的背，一块块地去捏他的椎骨，哄着，龙，你放松，你放松一点，网上那些喷子都不带脑子说话，你和他们计较亏不亏你说，你想知道自己技术或者打法的问题，咱们可以去找教练分析，何必去和从来没摸过乒乓球排的人怄气呢。张继科直到马龙在他怀里一点点放松下来才松开手，然后把马龙的头捧过来，摩挲着他的耳垂和他接了一个缠绵的吻。

听完马龙的获奖感言，张继科继续去备菜，心里想着一会回家再怎么当面夸夸他。张继科看得到马龙的努力。前段时间马龙很空，在病床上或者是做诊疗的时候马龙会让张继科把单词书拿给他，然后自己开着音频跟着念。马龙是一刻都不肯闲着的。这个行为连带着张继科的英语都进步了不少。张继科想，如果马龙没有打乒乓球，那他在其他的领域也会成长为一个佼佼者。

张继科把肉和菜都端到桌上，打开电磁炉电源，让锅底慢慢升温，马龙一个小时前给他发消息说已经从机场出来了，张继科拍了张还没被处理过的食材，说，今儿等你的是盐池滩羊。马龙回了个馋的黄豆表情，补了句想死我了。

张继科默认这句话的主语是自己，回，我也想你，快回来，便放了手机去洗菜。

所以马龙打开家门看到的就是这幅景象，桌上摆满了红的绿的白的盘，锅咕噜咕噜冒着泡，看样子是开了一会儿被调到小火档在等人，张继科从沙发上起来，手里握着遥控器摁了一下右上角的红色按钮，电视最后一个音被消掉。

“回来啦——”张继科笑成一颗小核桃。

马龙不合时宜地想到小西红柿要和小葡萄做朋友的言论，也笑眯了眼。马龙走两步上去，使劲环住张继科，把自己从外面带回来的凉意都贴到张继科的皮肤上，张继科也不急，静静和他拥了会儿，感受了下两人的心跳。扑通扑通。

家庭煮夫手握决定权，张继科靠运动员的顽强意志把两人分开：“快洗手我们吃饭。”

毕竟填饱肚子才有力气干别的事情。

羊肉味道很正，餐桌上马龙没克制，把张继科捞给他的肉全吃了，大口吃肉是一种幸福，张继科起了瓶啤酒想，大碗喝酒也是幸福，能和马龙一起吃饭喝酒更是人间幸事。

酒足饭饱张继科收拾碗筷碟，在家吃火锅就这点不好，吃完没法利落地脱身，但是张继科没什么怨言，在他看来，烹饪是基于创造美味的享受，洗碗则是对于家常生活的享受。马龙有时候挺不好意思的，做饭洗碗都是张继科来，自己什么也没干，好像没有承担起这个家的责任。他上去抢活，可张继科俨然已经把厨房当成了个人领地，不让他进。马龙反反复复确认过很多次，发现张继科确实是乐在其中，便开心地把厨房丢给他，心安理得地十指不沾一点阳春水。

那边张继科刚收拾利索，把灶台和水池边的水渍都擦净，这边浴室里的水声也跟着停了。张继科擦干净了手，推开了浴室门，看见马龙刚好在擦身上，马龙见他来了，把毛巾一递，张继科自然接过，去蹭他背后的水珠。

浴霸的光很强，站了一会张继科就觉得热，加上水汽太潮，张继科索性开始脱衣服，打算也冲个澡。马龙擦干净以后还没穿衣服，就那么光溜溜地看着张继科脱，直到剩了条内裤。张继科面上撑着表情，可是胯下那点东西出卖了他。他受不太了马龙这样不带丝毫欲望的单纯看他，那种干净的目光让他总有种在神面前自渎的羞耻感。

“龙。”张继科怀疑马龙在走神。果然，马龙愣了一下才又聚焦到他身体上。张继科心里笑了一下自己刚才的想法，马龙哪会那么纯情，早十年前他俩就已经足够坦诚对对方的情欲，这十年他们已经默契到一个眼神一个动作就可以猜出今天是想先口交还是先亲吻乳头。

张继科心想果然人太累了，今晚只要一次就赶紧放人去睡觉吧，结果马龙上来扯了他的裤头就是一个深喉。张继科还没完全硬起来，马龙很容易就吞到了根部，张继科脑子里还想着事情，被马龙这一个动作搞得猝不及防，拽着他的头发把人往外拔。马龙有些嗔怪地看了张继科一眼，又想继续吞，张继科心想我的个小祖宗啊，这是要干什么。不由分说使了点劲儿把马龙从胯下拉离。马龙有点疑惑，问继科儿你不想要吗？这种纯情又可爱的样子让张继科又硬了一些，但他还是保持着理智说，膝盖没好透就这么跪着，马龙你也不怕传出去说国家乒乓球队队长因为想着做爱身体都不要了。

马龙撇撇嘴说，我要做可你一点都没硬，这怪谁。他说完这句话就笑了，过了一会补上，我想赶紧做完赶紧睡觉，我好困继科儿。

张继科乐了，说合着是想赶紧做完了事儿啊，下一秒又秒变严肃脸说，龙，是不是我们老夫老妻了生活都没激情了，你才把和我上床当任务。

马龙被他问的哽住，不知道该怎么解释自己舟车劳顿酒足饭饱太困了，又实在想和张继科做爱，只能嗫嚅着说不是继科儿，我想做，也想睡，但是不想没做就直接睡了。

张继科懂他乱七八糟的表达，心想还好马龙回来之前洗了澡。刚打算的冲澡计划立刻被搁置，张继科说那走我们上床去，马龙就听他话乖乖被牵着往床边。看见床马龙就躺倒下去，大喇喇分开腿说快来继科儿。张继科跨到他身上伸手去探他的后穴，果然那里已经被扩张好了，粉嫩的穴张着口有韵律地一开一闭。张继科扯了套子给自己套上，又就着包装袋里的润滑给自己撸了两下以后就操了进去。

一个周没做马龙有些不适应，小声地叫了一声，抬着头去找张继科的唇。张继科心不在焉地回吻着，血全往胯下冲。他的阴茎被马龙紧致温暖的肠肉包裹着，他光是想想这人前几天还西装革履说着流利的英语上台领奖，现在正在自己身下挨操，就忍不住燃起暴虐的念头。但那也只是想想而已，他爱护马龙的身体比爱自己多得多的多，张继科稳了稳，塞进一个头去，深吸了一口气缓缓地开始抽插。

马龙刚开始还舒服地哼哼唧唧，可是没多会就不满足起来。有次采访他说，现在拿到冠军以后也只有一瞬的快乐，那个劲儿很快就过去了。张继科知道马龙隐下的话是我怕被赶上，必须告诉自己要冷静、要抓紧训练、不可骄傲自满。而只有马龙自己知道，他对大众隐瞒的是什么：得冠军的快乐只有被张继科操一顿才有实感，是对赛前禁欲的犒劳，也是爱人对自己的最大肯定。

到后来事情就变成了，得到荣誉之后都会很想念张继科，想念和他肌肤相亲，想念他每一个充满爱意的吻，想念他的鸡巴塞进身体里把自己推上高潮的瞬间——只有那个时候，马龙可以什么都不用想，缩回自己的壳，变成一个胚胎。张继科是他的孕育者，他快乐地漂浮在以张继科为名的羊水中，被温暖和快乐环抱，什么都不用想。爱如潮水这句话是对的，爱如潮水将我向你推。

没过一会马龙就不满足起来，张继科只是那样抽出一点，再塞满，抽出一点，再塞满，是一种隔靴搔痒的操法，表面看起来自己被填满了，可离马龙想要的爽快与激烈还差得远。马龙喊继科儿，继科儿，声音甜腻得像含化了好几块大白兔奶糖。

张继科使了些坏心眼，问，该叫我什么？

十多年了，在称呼问题上马龙还是容易害羞。可是自己实在是太困了，马龙想。“继科儿，你使点劲儿啊，就那个地方……你这样操我都快睡着了。”

张继科没听到自己想要的答案，干脆停止了律动，很恶劣地趴在马龙身上，一边啃咬他左边的乳头，一边用手在他右边乳头打着转。马龙身体里更深一层的欲望又被激起来，他觉得自己快要在这片情欲的羊水中溺毙了，张继科不是解救他的浮木，而是要拉他下沉的铁锚，马龙想，我要上岸，我要去我的快乐小岛，上岸。

马龙被折磨得快哭了起来，把嘴凑到张继科耳边小声叫了一声“老公”。张继科终于肯放开他的双乳，就着阴茎还在他身体里的姿势直起上身。张继科定定地看马龙：“再叫一遍。”马龙闭了闭眼睛又睁开，眼底却清明了不少，他努力聚焦双眸，看清眼前的人，然后很认真地开口：“老公…我真的好想你……”

张继科听见第一个字就已经受不了了，他退出来后完全顶了进去，重重地磨过马龙的敏感点，马龙啊的一声叫了出来，张继科俯下身子狠狠吮吸了一下马龙的嘴唇，说乖，抱紧我。马龙双臂攀上张继科的后背，他终于抓住了赖以生存的浮木。张继科不再压抑自己那些粗暴的念头，发了狠地把阴茎往马龙的肠道里塞，马龙被突如其来的顶弄搞得声音都变了调，一个周未触性事，没坚持一会马龙就爽的射了出来，白色的液体落在他和张继科的胸前腹前，眼泪也跟着一起落了下来。

可是张继科还没停，他像是没发现马龙已经被操射一样，还在继续猛抽猛入。高潮过后的马龙浑身都是敏感点，被张继科这样操干已经超出了他能承受的极限，张继科每划拉过一下他整个人都抖一下，脑子里更已经忘了羞耻是什么，老公、继科儿、不要了、求你了地瞎喊着。张继科看人真的爽到，指尖在自己背后抓得已经开始不知轻重，终于没再忍，任其高潮后的后穴吸吮挤压着他的阴茎，缴了精关射了进去。

做完张继科缓缓退了出来，把套子撸下来打了个结丢进垃圾桶，用温水湿了条毛巾给马龙擦身上。马龙舒服的想直接睡了，可是床单已经皱巴的不能看了，床单上也都是汗液和润滑，张继科洁癖发作，哄着马龙去另一个卧室睡觉。

张继科怕马龙睡着，就算是几步路他也很怕马龙突然睡过去摔着哪儿，没办法他只好小声叫着马龙的名字，告诉他先别睡。

“马龙，龙，龙仔。”张继科把人扶起来，让他身体大部分重量靠在自己身上，引着他往隔壁卧室走。“马龙？马龙。”张继科喊，马龙有时候小声应一下，有时候则没有反应，张继科也没有不耐烦，和叫魂儿似的一声声喊着。

终于走到床前，马龙好不容易肯睁开眼看一下，找准位置就把自己塞到被子里，张继科从衣柜里拿出两条干净的内裤，给自己套上又去给马龙穿上，穿的时候还在“龙，龙宝宝，抬腿，龙仔”地叫着。

待一切都整顿妥帖，张继科给马龙掖了掖被角，自己也钻进他旁边瘪下去的那个位置。马龙感到身边有了人，习惯地抱住，找了个舒服的姿势开始均匀呼吸，张继科又小声喊了两声马龙，温柔的像一个真正的母亲在轻哄自己的婴孩。可是没有哪一位孕育者会这样对待自己的孩子，带他偷尝禁果，操他，给他最原始的交合的快乐。

张继科回抱住马龙，念着“马龙啊马龙”，声音里有微不足道的叹息。如果可以他想抚摸马龙的心脏，然后在那里放下一个缩小的自己。但没人能做到，就连张继科也只是想想而已。只有马龙自己清楚明白心里都装了些什么。也许我会占一小块地方，张继科想，又念他的名字，“马龙”，再轻轻在他眼睑上烙下一吻。

然后他听见一声轻轻的“继科儿”，在他闭上眼的时候。

张继科睁开眼，看着面前似乎是睡着了的人，他的眼睛都没睁开，嘴却在努力动着，仿佛梦呓一般。

继科儿，张继科听见一个黏黏糊糊的声音说，晚安，我爱你。


End file.
